La batería se acabó
by CutieKoruni
Summary: Tsukiyomi Sakura se la vivía con su dependencia al iPhone, hasta que la batería se acabó. Estaba aburrida y sola con Augustine Sycamore. Todo ocurrió por que la batería se acabó...


La bater a se acab ...

Como todos los d as, estaba con mi maldita dependencia, mi iPhone. No paraba de mandar whatsapp a mis amigos en las dem s regiones. Con Misty charlaba sobre como le ha ido con su Psyduck. Con May sobre los concursos Pok mon en Johto, con Dawn sobre moda lolita y finalmente con Iris, quien me platicaba sus experiencias viajando por su cuenta. Estaba en la habitaci n de Augustine Sycamore. Horas atr s hab a ca do de un barranco y por suerte el estaba ah . Ya no conoc amos desde hace un par de semanas y debo decir que... de solo verlo me humedece. Podr a sonar como t pica ninf mana, y de hecho yo misma me acepto como tal, pero tiene un no se que me impide llegarle.  
"Sakura" me dijo con su voz de luna. "Sakura, ya te sientes mejor?" me pregunt .  
En mi cabeza su voz suena como una dulce melod a de ma ana, mi coraz n se emociona al verlo, en mi est mago puedo sentir toda la selva invadiendome y mi vagina parece las cataratas del Niagara. Llegue a considerar que llegarle hablar a muy mal de mi pero... despu s de lo que vivi con N sent a que ya no val a nada y que mi dignidad se la entregue a los personajes que entraban y sal an de mi vida y de mi sof -cama color mel n.  
" Tanta es tu dependencia?" me pregunt al verme chatear en el celular.  
"Como quiera ya tengo como 11% de pila, ya les estoy diciendo hasta luego a mis amigos y... mierda, se acab la pila." Se acab la pila, pens . Y ahora qu ? De solo saber que es profesor me hace pensar que me dar una aburrida pl tica sobre sus estudios sobre Pok mon.  
"Dime Sakura... tienes novio?" me pregunt .  
" Yo? Pues no... la verdad no." le contest con una sonrisa fingida.  
"Que mal... una muchachita tan buena como t ..."  
" Tan qu ?" pregunt "...Na-nada!"  
"Dijiste que estoy buena... verdad?"  
"Bueno... es que eres bonita, y tienes un cuerpo digno de diosa y..."  
La bater a se acab , pens ... este es un buen momento para entrar en acci n.  
"Sycamore... qu te gusta de mi?"  
"Em... tus ojos son hermosos y... y tus caderas! Eres una diosa, por Dios, envidiar a al hombre que pueda tenerte..."  
"Tu puedes verme si quieres..." esa frase se sali de mi boca e hizo que ambos nos pusieramos rojos. Ya no dijimos nada por un buen rato.  
" Alguna vez lo haz hecho?" me pregunt .  
" Hacer qu ?"  
"...Me refiero a que si tu ya no eres..."  
" Ya no ser qu ?" pregunt ansiosa.  
"Que si ya no eres v rgen..."  
"Yo dej de ser v rgen a los 16 a os... y no tengo pareja estable as que me abro de piernas a quien me lo pida..."  
" Qu ?"  
En ese momento mi personalidad ninf mana despert , me acerque a Sycamore y empec a acariciar su muslo, sin quitarle el pantal n.  
"Eres... eres buena, pero..."  
"No te preocupes, no estoy en d as peligrosos" le dije con una risa mientras me levantaba la blusa y le invitaba a desabrochar mi brassier.  
"Sabes... te tienes poco respeto..."  
"Perd mi dignidad junto con mi virginidad..." le contest mientras me bajaba la falda y nuevamente le invitaba a desvestirme pero esta vez a quitarme mi pantaleta. No se que me fume pero empece a actuar como una teibolera en frente de l. Hac a poses sexies, le invitaba a acariciar mis intimidades, y cuando sent que era el momento, lo empece a desvestir. Para la edad que tiene est aceptable. Es de figura delgada pero al parecer no lleva una vida tan deportiva. Poco me importa, si por lo que voy es por su falo, no por sus brazos. Empece a acariciar su miembro dulcemente, l solo se dejaba llevar.  
" Te gusta, Augustine?" le pregunt justo en el momento que logr una erecci n. "Esto me responde sin dejarme a dudas."  
El exploraba mi desnudez de luna como un ni o chiquito en su casa. Primero empez por lo b sico, acariciar con sus dedos mis pezones rosas. Al ver el placer que me provocaba, siguio con su lengua y mas tarde con su falo. A que hombre se le habr a ocurrido acariciar el pez n de su "amada" con su parte ntima? A pesar de ser primerizo, sab a por donde ir.  
Luego bajo a mi lugar "sagrado", al lugar mas bello de este planeta: mi vulva. Mi cl toris estaba mas que dispuesto, con un gemido le invite a tocar lo que a pocos hombres les he permitido.  
"Disculpa si mi ni a no huele al ltimo perfume de Paris Hilton..." le dije un poco avergonzada de mi humor ntimo.  
"No importa... me excita" me respondio mientras lam a y chupaba. Hasta el momento solo hab a logrado hacerme gemir. Cuando volvimos a quedar cara a cara, lo empuje y lo acost , quedando yo arriba de l. Dirig mi mano a su pene y empece a acariciarlo. Sus expresiones me indicaban que lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Yo era muy masturbona, as que sab a bien lo que ten a que hacer. Si hubiera nacido hombre, tendr a mas de 10 eyaculaciones en una jalada. Prosegu a introducirlo en mi boca y lamer, chupar, saborear lo que ninguna otra chica hab a hecho. Yo era su primera vez. Al parecer lo llegue a asustar por lo buena que soy, a pesar de que solo tengo 17 a os.  
"Vaya, Sakura... eres demasiado buena... hasta dir a que eres una estrella porno"  
"Soy una estrella porno... lo soy desde el d a en que nac ", dije y luego puse su miembro entre mis pechos para seguir chupando, mientras el acariciaba mis pezones. Ambos gem amos muy quedito, esto apenas estaba comenzando. Despu s de eso, volvio a dirigirse a mi vagina pero esta vez con su mano y empez a tocarme.  
"Ayyy! No seas tan tosco" le gem enojada. Hab a acariciado mi cl toris de una manera ya violenta y me le aleje...  
"Mira... se hace as ..." y empece a masturbarme en frente de l. Yo misma empece a gemir fuerte, y el lo disfrutaba, as que se empezo a masturbar. Ambos eramos bien masturbones, por lo que ve a. Dure as hasta que llegue a mi primer orgasmo. Logr un squirt que llego a su pene, dejandolo un poco asustado, pues pens que me hab a hecho pip hasta que le aclar que ese era el orgasmo femenino.  
"Ahora s ... lleg el momento", dije y me puse encima de l, de modo que se introduciera dentro de mi. De un sent n lo logramos. El resto fue embestirnos de la manera mas placentera. Llegamos al orgasmo juntos. Recuerdo nuestros fuertes gemidos mientras nos balanceabamos al lado contrario, y ver su chorro de semen contr mi squirt fue hermoso.  
Ca mos jadeanntes, cansados pero nos hab amos divertido.  
"Que bueno que dejaste tu dependencia..." me dijo mientras me abrazaba.  
"Es que... la bater a se acab ..." le dije y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, en nuestra desnudez.  
FIN. 


End file.
